


We Have Tonight

by Namimed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and lovey, idk what a plot is, just jisung being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed
Summary: You get to spend some time with Jisung after he comes back from tour. You're tired but just want to spend time with him anyways.





	We Have Tonight

Currently you’re laying under a blanket on your bed chatting with Jisung. Occasionally one of you breaks off to peck the others face or to giggle. When you’ve done this in the past it was usually just before Jisung had to leave on tour so there would be some sadness hovering in the air. This time though he had just gotten back and the time zone difference made him unable to sleep. You weren’t about to complain because you got to spend some extra time together.

So there you two were at whatever o’clock giggling at mostly nothing. At one point both of you trailed off and stared at each other.

Jisung cracked first asking, “what are you staring at me for?”

You couldn’t see him but you had a pretty strong feeling his face was getting red.

“You were staring at me, too. Dork.” You say teasingly. “I was just thinking how glad I am we ran, haha literally, into each other that day.”

Jisung whines and hides his face in the crook of your neck, curling in on himself a bit at the embarrassing memory. You laugh a bit and curl your arms around his neck, your boyfriend can seem awfully small when he wants to.

“Why do you always remind of this, I still don’t like that memory!”

“Because!” You poke his cheek and he puffs it out in response. “You were super cute even then. Mostly I like seeing you all pouty though.”

“I’m not pouting!” He lifts his head up, very clearly pouting and when you both laugh he drops back to snuggle in your neck.

“Ok, cutie. It’s fine though, I’m sure there are way worse ways we could have met.”

“I’m sure there are. I just still can’t believe I spilt both of our drinks onto you.” He rolls away from you, squirming as he thinks about the incident again.

“Aww, Sung. I don’t care anymore, that was so long ago. I honestly didn’t care then, I was so starstruck.”

“Number 1 that was last year. Number 2 starstruck? Over me?”

“Shut up, I know. But yes, over you! Come on man, meeting NCT idol Park Jisung and having him spill his drink all over you? Very memorable.”

Jisung regards you cautiously for a moment, “do you still think of me like that? As an idol?”

“Not really. Hard to when our first meeting you nearly tripped over yourself apologizing. Basically impossible after our first date where I thought you were going to explode.”

“ME! Did you see how red your face was the entire time I thought you were gonna pass out at one point!”

“Alright, fine fine fine. You win. My point was I’m really glad you’re in my life now. I don’t think I can say ‘I love you’ yet but I can say that I really. Really. Really. Reaaaaally like you.” You punctuate each ‘really’ with a kiss on his face.

“Awww, baby! I really, really, really, really like you, too!”

You try to ignore the heat that springs up on your face from the name. Thank goodness you were in the dark, Jisung would never let you live.

“Baby? Didn’t know you were one for pet names.”

“Oh, I didn’t even think about what I was saying. Do… you not like it?”

You stutter for a moment. “Nonono, I do like it! I just didn’t think you were the type.”

He hums, “I’m not but I guess you’re just that special~”

“Yay for me then.” You say, none of the expected enthusiasm. “Are you tired yet?”

“No, but you should sleep if you need to. I’ll be ok.”

You whine, “but I wanna spend all the time I can with you because we don’t get to very often!”

Guilt coats his voice as he tugs you toward him and speaks again. “Baby, I’m sorry. If you feel lonely let me know I’ll try to call or something if I can. It just slips my mind when there’s a lot going on.”

You stutter, trying to make up for the guilt he feels. “I really didn’t mean it like that Sung! I can handle missing my boyfriend a little sometimes. Besides I get to see you go up on stage doing what you love.”

“Ok, but you have to tell me if you get lonely then. If you’re calling then maybe I can go for breaks more often.” He smirks a little mischeviously. He didn’t intend for it but your breath stops for a miniscule second. His smirk can do things to you alright.

You gasp scandalized and smack him lightly. He groans, dramatic as ever.

“What was that for?”

“You’re not allowed to use me to get extra breaks, Sung!”

“But if I don’t my proper daily dose of you I might not survive.”

“Gross. You seemed to survive sixteen years just fine anyways. ”

“But not anymoreeeeeee.” He falls silent and rests his forehead on yours.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispers, it feels loud and weighted in the silent room.

You nod closing your eyes. He leans down and softly captures your lips. He brings one hand to your neck and one to your waist while you bring both of your hands to rest on his face.

Your first kiss had been more than a little awkward. The fact that it was in a parking lot behind the NCT building didn’t do any favours. Over time though it had become smoother. Less something to get anxious and fluttery about and more something to assure closeness and peace.

You pull away and are struck with a wave of exhaustion. You yawn widely and Jisung stares at you. He’d never admit it but he thinks you’re pretty cute when all sleepy. He rests his chin on your head, just enjoying having and holding you.

Just like you said earlier. This doesn’t happen often and he’d like to enjoy it.


End file.
